


Chopsticks

by orphan_account



Series: Home With You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek cant do something so he gets grumpy about it, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek order Chinese takeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chopsticks

“You have _nothing_ in your fridge, Derek,” Stiles calls out from behind the refrigerator door, “I’m ordering Chinese.” Without waiting for a response, he makes the call and walks back through the dimly lit room to plop back down next to his Alpha. Derek sits hunched over, hands on his lap, completely into Silence of the Lambs. Having seen it about a million times, Stiles just rolls his eyes, wraps an arm around the other man and leans in close to his face.

“Hello, Earth to Derek! Did you hear me?”

Derek provides a curt nod and a grunt, eyes never moving from the screen, “Yeah, Chinese. Thanks.”

Stiles slits his eyes and removes his arm, crossing both and leaning back to recline on the leather couch. “Nice to know you’re listening.”

He fidgets in his seat for a while, occasionally mouthing along with the dialogue in the movie (“Your anagrams are showing, Doctor”).

Finally (after what seems like an eternity to Stiles) the doorbell rings. “Oh _god_ , finally!” He jumps out of his seat, grabbing a couple of twenties in one hand, and practically tears the door open. He shoves the bills at the wide-eyed delivery boy, taking the bag of to-go boxes from him in the process. “Thanks! Keep the change!” and with that he swings the door shut and makes his way back the couch with a wide grin on his face.  
The young man places the bag on top of the wooden coffee table in front of the couch and sits on the edge of the couch. He rubs his hands in excitement, corners of his lips curling into a sinister smile. He opens the plastic bag and takes out the two Styrofoam plates and pairs of chopsticks followed by the cartons of delicious smelling chow mein, orange chicken, kung pao chicken, and egg rolls. Without turning, he hands a plate and pair of chopsticks to Derek, who had finally broken out of his hypnotized state upon hearing the doorbell.

“Where’re the forks,” Derek grumbles as he stares at his chopsticks.

Stiles shrugs, unwavering, “Dunno, guess they didn't include any.” The Alpha says nothing as Stiles starts serving them both heaps of noodles and chicken. “C’mon pup, eat up,” he says breaking apart his chopsticks and digging in himself. After a bit, Stiles hears mumbled cursing and turns his head to his mate, cheeks stuffed and noodles hanging from his mouth, only to find his big, broody boyfriend fumbling with his chopsticks. Derek’s brows are furrowed so deep in concentration and frustration as he fails to hold the utensils properly, the sticks clumsily crossing at odd angles with each attempt.

“Uh… Uh muh guhd,” Stiles manages through his mouth full. He hastily chews and swallows. “Derek. Oh my god. DEREK. Do you not know how to use chopsticks?!” he says bemused.

Derek purses his thin lips. He knows the boy is beyond amused by this. “Shut up, Stiles.”

Stiles’ eyes widen. “Oh my god,” he says, mouth beginning to form into a wicked grin, “ _you don’t know how to use chopsticks._ ”

“I told you to _shut the fuck up, Stiles _,” Derek says through gritted teeth.__

__“Well, technically you only told me to ‘shut up’, not ‘shut the fuck—“ Stiles begins, only to receive a glaring scowl from the man next to him. “Okay, okay,” the younger man continues, eyebrows raised and grin unchanging, “let me teach you then, dude.”_ _

__“I don’t need help.”_ _

__Stiles wiggles his eyebrows, “Oh, come on, Derek, just ‘cause you’re a big, bad Alpha doesn’t mean you can’t get help from a li’l, ol’ human like me.”_ _

__Derek turns away from the teasing kid and continues his endeavors. His breaking point comes when one stick ends up flying across the coffee table. At this, Derek loses his patience, hands wolfing out to reveal his claws. His hand clenches around the remaining chopstick until it snaps in half, and he chucks it at Anthony Hopkins’ face on the tv._ _

__“Really, Derek?” Stiles says, rolling his eyes._ _

__A slight blush creeps up Derek’s neck. He uses his thumb and forefinger claws to grab his food and turns his head up, dropping the food in. Stiles smiles sweetly. His Alpha is clearly embarrassed and it’s absolutely adorable._ _

__“You’re seriously fucking cute,” he says and he adjusts himself into the back of the couch, plate of food in one hand. He slides to his left until he’s right against Derek and lets his head fall to rest on his lover’s shoulder. He doesn’t bother offering to get him a fork from the kitchen to save a bit of Derek’s already flustered ego._ _

__“Sourwolf.”_ _

__Derek mumbles something inaudible, but leans into Stiles’ weight, head falling gently onto his partner’s. They finish their takeout and watch another movie without further altercation, and eventually fall asleep leaning against each other peacefully._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so it's short and sweet, but I'd love to hear what you think! Written for [Sterek week](http://sinyhale.tumblr.com/post/54845126986/after-recent-events-some-people-within-the-fandom). I originally posted this over on my [ Tumblr ](http://ricemiilk.tumblr.com/post/55383783595/this-started-from-one-of-the-many-sterek) and it's 4am now and I'm thinking 'why the hell not post it on AO3'. 
> 
> This was born from my friend and I headcanon-ing Derek not being able to get chopsticks, and well, Derek Hale being unable to do little, mundane things is really charming to me (and to Stiles, I am sure!)
> 
> EDIT: Making this part of a series entitled "Home With You" since I have things in the works and also changed the rating from T to G because this is so G it hurts me
> 
> ETA: made a few minor changes, ie. changed 'young boy' because Stiles isn't really a young boy in this (oops) since it's future fic (although Derek is still the Alpha, so I guess it's more Season 2 divergent)


End file.
